


I hear the drums (echoing tonight)

by Lothiriel84



Series: Happiness Inc. [2]
Category: MarsCorp (Podcast), The Bunker (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Language, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Gonna take some time to do the things we never had





	I hear the drums (echoing tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



> Huge thanks to eruthiel for helping me flesh out most of the details for this particular story. (All the remaining nonsense is my fault, and mine only.)

“Well, that went way better than I thought it would,” Tom muttered as they stepped out of the meeting room, cautious optimisms creeping back into his voice. “You never know where you stand, when it comes to those crazy Heads of Departments.”

David shrugged, yet didn’t bother voicing his thoughts on the matter. The truth was, he actually liked their new boss; Jo Grey was a no-nonsense woman, and quite competent at her job too. If Dave and Tom found her blunt manners and her sharp tongue a little too intimidating for their liking, well, that was their problem, really.

“So,” Tom went on, as they headed to the nearest LiftBot. “That’s a wrap for this week, then. Who’s up for a drink? There’s this nice little bar on Level 5 that makes the best cocktails in the entire Base.”

That was when Dave finally snapped out of his reverie, only to offer his friend a small smile by way of an apology. “Sorry, mate – Colin and I have plans for tonight. Have fun, I’ll see you both next week.”

“All right,” Tom nodded, somewhat dubiously, as Dave disappeared around the next corner. He glanced back at David, who pretended not to notice, opting for glaring at the otherwise empty corridor stretching on the other side. “What about you, David? Do you, uh, feel like joining me for a few drinks?”

He ran a hand across his face, feeling every one of his four hundred and twenty-six years weighing down on him. “Actually, I think I might just go back to the office, see if I can go over those clinical trials results once again before we proceed to phase two next week.”

“Right,” Tom conceded at length, as they both stepped inside the LiftBot. David obstinately ignored the telltale signs of concern on his face, punched the correct button only a little more forcefully than he usually would. “I’ll – see you on Monday, then.”

They parted without a word when the doors slid open, and he buried his hands deep in his pockets as he strode along the dimly lit corridor. Heaven knew he desperately needed a drink, but there was no way he could face the prospect of dealing with a mob of overfriendly Martians tonight. He thought of Tom having a fantastic time with his new friends; then his mind provided him with the unwanted image of Dave and his new lover, going at it like rabbits in Colin’s luxurious quarters, and he had to resist the urge to punch the nearest wall out of sheer frustration.

It was none of his business, he reminded himself, quite firmly at that; Dave was a grown man, and was therefore entitled to shag whomever he liked. However much David secretly distrusted the man that had offered them a way out of the nightmare that was their previous existence, he was fully aware that the newly reinstated Head of Science was still a very influential and well-respected figure there at MarsCorp, and as far as he was concerned, there was nothing else to say about it.

They weren’t in the bunker anymore, his previous status as the one and only authority figure everyone should look up to was naturally null and void; in many ways that was a relief, and he was more than happy to entrust the Station Supervisor not only with his own continued existence and wellbeing, but that of his two former companions as well. As for Mr Mann, well, he wasn’t entirely sure what the man was up, but at least he could trust E.L. Hob to keep the Base running as efficiently as humanly possible – considering how those Martians were little more than a bunch of children squabbling in the dark, as their world was slowly falling apart around them.

He punched in the security code as if the keypad had personally offended him, frowned as he noticed how the lights in the office were still on, even if he distinctly remembered switching them off before leaving for their briefing. Then he noticed the ghost-like figure of the floor sweeper, headphones on and humming softly to himself, and he rolled his eyes in annoyance; why wouldn’t that weirdo go down to the bar like everyone else, so that he could enjoy the peace and quiet of the empty office for a change?

“Ah,” the man startled as he finally noticed him, clutching at his broom as if to steady himself. “You’re one of the Earthlings from a parallel universe, right?”

David shot him a particularly vicious glare, before eventually deigning to give a short nod by way of an answer. He wasn’t in the mood for any kind of human interaction, even less such a pointless conversation with a complete stranger. If only those Martians weren’t all blithering idiots who wouldn’t take a hint if it hit them square in the face, then his life would be a hell of a lot easier.

“I’m – really sorry, but I would very much like to have a word with you, if you can spare a moment of your time? If it’s not too much trouble, of course – I know you’re terribly busy, what with your important research on a new version of that youth pill of yours, but – well.”

Apparently the Martian gods really hated him, no matter that he didn’t believe in them; still, it didn’t take a genius to guess that this pathetic excuse for a speech was the entire reason why the man was lurking around the office at this hour on a Friday, and he would do that again if he didn’t hear him out, so they might as get it over with once and for all.

“Listen, kiddo, I’m not exactly famed for my patience. If you’ve got something of any relevance to say, out with it; if not, just go and be somewhere else.”

That only seem to make the young idiot even more jittery; still, he visibly braced himself, and leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially. “I used to be Colin Denham’s intern, once. The thing is, I don’t think he’s the right man for your friend.”

That got David’s attention, even in spite of his simmering irritation. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because I think we could help each other,” the man announced with conviction, a haunted gleam in his eyes.

David pinched the bridge of his nose, then fished in his pocket for a much needed cigarette.


End file.
